


A Moonless Night

by Cad48



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: BFB 16 spoilers!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cad48/pseuds/Cad48
Summary: Balloony can't sleep after the events of BFB 16Or: a look inside your local airhead
Kudos: 22





	A Moonless Night

This new place was… intriguing, to say the least.  
Balloony laid down on a flat area on his peak and tried to get some semblance of sleep. His thoughts drifted to the day’s events.  
Spongy’s elimination, Loser returning, 2 showing up…  
Also 4. Balloony kinda felt… sorry for them. To have your passion, your pride and joy, taken away…  
Well, not taken away. His gaze drifted to the other four on his mountain. Ruby, Flower, and Leafy. Firey was off elsewhere, trying not to keep everyone else awake. Either way, those four, himself, and nine others all stayed with 4. But not even X was here. Balloony was surprised 4 was still up and able to put on a semblance of normal, even with their best friend gone.  
Best friends…  
Cloudy appeared in Balloony’s mind. Of course. He hadn’t had the chance to say a proper goodbye. Rocky and Nickel too… He hoped that one of them won. Was this- was this really the right choice? 4 needed the support, and a BFB was an amazing prize. But his friends… how were they feeling? Had he just up and abandoned them?  
Woody was here too, though. He was alone, though, on the one cliff. Hopefully, they could find a safe route down to the ground or near each other soon. Balloony wanted to get as far away from Leafy as possible, but that wasn’t possible right now.  
Unless he stayed with Firey…  
Either way, he couldn’t believe Leafy was here. Her controlling nature had gotten him killed, for crying out loud! Why did the viewers let her back on the show? He hoped, with there only being fourteen remaining contestants, that they switched to solo challenges, so she couldn’t control anyone else.  
As much as Balloony tried, his mind kept drifting back to Cloudy. He got up and snuck away, staring at the stars, and thinking of his friends, and how they were all swayed by that 2. He was, too, until the prize became a BFB, something way better than a BFDI.  
“I wonder how they’re doing right now…”  
A voice came from behind him. “Couldn’t sleep, either?” Balloony turned around. It was Flower.   
“Uh, yeah,” he responded. “It’s kinda funny, really. I’m an airhead, but I can’t help thinking about what we left there.”  
Flower sat down next to him, looking up at the stars. “Yeah, I know. Fanny, Snowball, Lightning… As much as they were annoying at times, I miss the gang already. iance... we were a great team.”  
Balloony laughed. “You had the third most amount of losses!”  
Flower slapped him. “What matters is our friendship!”  
He laughed. “I know… I’m hoping both shows are over soon, and then we might finally have… peace. Get to see our friends again.”  
Flower sighed. “Do you even know where we are, Balloony?”  
“Uh, no?”  
“I don’t, either. Who’s to say we’ll ever go back?”  
Balloony gasped. “You couldn’t-”  
It was Flower’s turn to laugh. “Just kidding.”  
“Maybe we should get some rest.”  
Flower gazed out at the tranquil cliffs and ruins. “You do that.”  
Balloony turned to leave. “G’night, Flower.”  
“Oh, one last thing.” She stood up. “I’ve… made some mistakes in the past. But I’m trying to be better, and I’m doing pretty well. I'm so lucky I got redeemed. Maybe you should think about that. Don't think I didn't see how you acted around Leafy.”  
Balloony nervously laughed. “Thanks for the advice… Good night!” And Balloony made it back to their campsite and fell asleep immediately. His dreams were full of 4, 2, X, Cloudy, Flower, Woody, Leafy…  
Who knew what tomorrow would bring? BFB 17 was sure to be fun… And Balloony looked forward to telling Cloudy all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for how the two shows will split apart. Either way, I wondered how those who didn't get to say a proper goodbye would be affected, and here it is.  
> also Flower is way more observant than you might think


End file.
